


MCYT smut/oneshots/fluff

by yesfunnyilaugh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHH, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, Gay, HOMIEsexual, M/M, Nicknames, OOOOOHHHHH YEAHHHHHH, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bratty george, dreamnotfound, god fucking dammit im bad at tags forgive me, topboyhalo cos i can ;), woohoo gaynotfound LMAOOOOOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesfunnyilaugh/pseuds/yesfunnyilaugh
Summary: Lmfao u know how this works
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	MCYT smut/oneshots/fluff

Aight, this is officially my second smut related book (i have a dnf smut collection on wattpad). we gonna put some rules here cos no one is stopping me >:).

1\. I will not be doing any underage persons, which include: Ranboo, Tommy, Tubbo (both have expressed that they are not comfortable with this type of stuff and they are both minors) and Purpled. Also I'm not doing anything with CC's that are uncomfortable with this either, such as: Sam, Eret, Schlatt, Niki (?), Will, Jack, and Alex.

2\. If any of the CC's mentioned in this book are uncomfortable with the story, then I will delete the book. 

3\. I do plan on making a bottom dream chapter so fuck you LMAOOOOOO

4\. If you don't like my writing, then get out. I'm not gonna deal with a bunch of sissy's who are complaining about a book on the internet. 

5\. Lastly, All of these characters are just merely personas of the actual person. These are just their online personalities and not their real ones. Please dont take this out of context. Also I might just do some platonic stuff with Tommy n Tubbo, like them going on an adventure w Will(which would be counted as fluff). 

ps. ENJOY READINGSJBSU


End file.
